Law's Birthday
by viksitotoo
Summary: Law didn't enjoy celebrating his birthday but still you didn't listen, like you usually did.


Trafalgar Law, a feared pirate, a Devil Fruit user, known as 'The Surgeon of Death' wakes up trying to find the only person who dared to order him and still had his head on his shoulders, the only person who didn't respect him and didn't fear him from the very beginning. She was just a mere woman... No...She was _Law's_ woman. Her name is [Name] and she is the cook of the crew, she has [h/l], silky, [h/c]hair and beautiful [e/c] eyes. Her eyes had such an unique [e/c] color that when Law met her gaze for the first time he felt weak, lost and as if in a trance-back then he wondered why the bloody hell did he felt like that around a woman and why didn't he taught her a lesson for ordering him around.

Law chuckled because of that memory, but he still got lost in her of which Law jerked his eye open just to see the absence of a certain woman. He stood up and investigated the bed for any trace of [Name]'s body heat to determinate when did she wake up and left him. He remembered that they had a conversation about the fact that he didn't get enough sleep so maybe that was why she didn't wake him. Law sat on the bed and ruffled his black hair and mentally made a schedule of what to do today.

He stood up and went to take a shower he felt kind of good, he hadn't slept like that for quiet a long time, but it wasn't going to be that good without her. With her sleeping next to him it was even more pleasant. He put on his jeans, his shirt and...hat,hat,hat,hat,_hat_...where the fuck was his hat. While he looked everywhere were it should be or at least could be so.

Law snapped his head up hitting his head on the desk. ''[Name].'' there was no where his hat would be, except for her head, because she often stole it, though it was sometimes hard to get it back. Stomping to the place where she might be-with the stomping indicating that he was coming.

He went into the kitchen to find the lights off. He switched them and was very surprised by the way his crew jumped from behind the furniture and shouting different wishes and someone wrapping his hand around his neck. Law was about to threat the person who had grabbed him when he heard a familiar giggle.

''Law, good morning.'' [Name] purred in his ear making him smirk ( like usual ). Law spun around and pulled her in a tight, bear hug and, still confused from everyone greeting him like that out of the blue, tried to snatch his hat from [Name]'s head. She was able to predict what Law would do and ripped away from his hold. She looked at him and grinned widely.

''Happy Birthday, Lawwww.'' [Name]'s grin widened when he started to glare at her.

''We knew that you preferred just a simple 'Happy Birthday' without any celebrations but...'' Bepo started explained a little nervous with the thought that the captain had been just pissed of.

''But [Name]-chan insisted and well...''Shachi said trying to look like he didn't have a choice.

''Captain, are you alright with this?"Penguin asked suspiciously

There was silence for a few moments before Law sighted and looked to the woman wearing his hat. A lazy smile tugged on his face as he spoke to her and almost got lost in her eyes.''I guess I could make an exception, but just this once.''[Name] smiled and kissed him for his birthday and then whispered in his ear ''If you want we could go to bed early tonight, you need to get some sleep because I bought you that book you wanted, it's your present.''

Law looked at her and grinned '' Is that the _only_ reason you want to go to bed early?''

''Well I was up for quiet some time before you even bothered to wake up, so maybe I just don't want to go to bed alone."

The Birthday boy was about to say something when he heard growing stomachs. His crew was hungry and so was he so he turned to them, jerked his hat off of her head and on to his, and spoke ''Today we are going to celebrate not because of me, because of the effort [Name] has put into the preparation, any objectives?''

''No, Captain none at all.''They all spoke up at the same time.

''Alright then,toast to [Name].''He said as he lifted is drink getting a "Toast!" from everyone.

"You didn't have to do that, today is your special day." She said blushing hard.

"Everyday with you is special enough for me." He whispered before kissing her and telling her that when this is over, and when they clean up they will go to bed early.


End file.
